


Tubers

by JoAsakura



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt-a-palooza I just did.</p><p>Impressioniste asked for: Isabela and Merrill go shopping for a present for Hawke?</p><p>and I enjoyed the results so much, it gets it's own fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tubers

~~

They had found out about Hawke’s birthday in the usual way. (Varric.)

Confronted him about it in the usual way. (At the Hanged Man, drunkenly. Hawke and the others mostly naked as Isabela hoarded their clothes, cackling as she set her cards on the table).

And were waved off it in the usual way. (Hawke - mostly naked, not even CLOSE to being as drunk as he pretended, and standing on the table - making a big deal about how he had the greatest present of all times in the form of his friends and loved ones. He proceeded to announce that he already had a gravy boat anyways, and then proceeded to publicly embarrass Anders in a flurry of feathers and messy kisses)

Afterwards, when they’d all purchased their clothes back from Isabela, and Hawke dragged his lover off into the night, begging him to show him “the thing with the electricity”, Merrill folded her arms and nodded.

There was no way she was letting Hawke’s birthday pass without some sort of gift.

~~

“Kitten, maybe you should talk to our resident moody mage. Or Fenris.” Isabela said, trying on a hat in the little shop in lowtown. It had a jaunty crimson feather that bobbed as she turned. “Ooh! Or both at the same time. Now, THAT would be entertaining!” She added with a wicked smile.

“I want to buy him a gift, Isabela. Not.. Not.. discover what sort of naughty things he gets up to in the bedroom!” The tattoos on her face darkened with her blush. “You and Hawke seem so close… and if I ask Varric, he’ll just pat me on the head and say ‘Daisy, Hawke would love whatever you got him.’ in that voice of his!” She stomped her foot and Isabela sighed, setting the hat back on its stand.

“All right, Merrill. I’ll help you. But you have to promise.” She leaned forward, staring deeply into Merrill’s big green eyes. “You’ll listen to my advice.” 

Her lips curled into a cat’s smile.

~~

Hawke sat by the fire, unwrapping the careful brown paper parcel that Merril had brought over. She’d decorated it with delicate little elven swirls of ink and bouquet of dried flowers.

“Merrill, you really didn’t have to.” Hawke said as she sat excitedly beside him. “I really didn’t need anything for my birthday. I’m lucky enough as it is.”

“I know, *Lethallin*, but you are so important to me!” She patted his hand.

“*Ma serannas*, Merrill.” Hawke said, finally unwrapping it. And he stared.

And blinked.

“Merrill.” Hawke said, slowly.

“You need to learn to take care of your plants better. I’m not well acquainted with human books, but Isabela recommended this one to me.” She answered brightly. “Do you like it?”

“I.. I *love* it. Thank you. I’m going to put it on the shelf where Dog can’t get to it... *right now*.” Hawke stood with a jerk and marched himself up the stairs.

(101 uses for a phallic tuber) The neat gold leaf script read on the leather cover.


End file.
